


golden days

by yestoday



Category: UP10TION
Genre: M/M, abo!dynamics, alpha sungjun, gotta warn y'all that there's smut at the end, omega yein, technically college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 18:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8543659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yestoday/pseuds/yestoday
Summary: Yein swears on every bone in his body, every star in the sky, every single memory he's so carefully sealed away, that fate has it out for him. That's the only reason why he'd be seeing Lee Sungjun walk into the cafe where he works, with that (blindingly, painfully) beautiful smile on his face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I want y'all to know that as I was writing this, they released White Night's teaser and I dropped everything and RAN. The teaser's on replay now and I'm still not okay.

Sometimes, Yein wonders what he's done to deserve this from life. Never mind the fact that his philosophy teacher hates him, he's buried with homework every night and he's seen more of his roommate's boyfriend without clothes than is strictly necessary because said roommate doesn't know how to lock the damn door.

 

He normally likes coming to the cafe, where he works part-time after classes on alternate weekdays. It's a quaint, quiet place, and his coworker Sooil even lets him catch up on homework when it isn't peak hour. Plus, he gets free bubble tea.

 

Today is just like any other day. It's in between lunchtime and teatime, which means Yein is sitting at the counter behind the cash register, working on an essay for his philosophy lecturer, while Sooil is out running an errand. He's just finished typing out his introduction, when the bell above the door chimes.

 

Yein shuts his laptop and gets up, plastering a smile on his face, figuring it's probably some poor soul with night classes here to pick up some caffeine. Instead, he sees a tall guy with a mop of brown hair duck into the cafe. He straightens up, and Yein catches a whiff of  _alpha._

 

The scent (which is too familiar, way too fucking familiar) makes Yein's head spin. He knows this guy. He  _knows_ him, and his heart can't seem to stop beating erratically. It seems that things don't really change.

 

Yein watches Lee Sungjun walk towards the counter, eyes fixated on his phone as he types furiously. Distantly, Yein wants to run, hide and/or scream but his body doesn't seem to work anymore. He's frozen in place, one hand gripping the edge of the counter while the other shakes at his side. 

 

Just as Yein's wondering if he can open a portal to hell and take his leave, Sungjun looks up. He looks confused for a moment, brow furrowing (it's  _not_ cute, Yein tells himself) before his brown eyes are lighting up in recognition.

 

"Yeinnie!"

 

The affectionate nickname makes Yein jolt back from whatever subconscious reverie he'd been in. He blinks, staring up at Sungjun (he's gotten taller, how is that even possible?), and finds him smiling. Yein's always had a bit of a thing for Sungjun's smile. His teeth are perfectly straight and white, and although he's a bit of an awkward bean elsewhere, his smile is always natural. It makes Yein happy.

 

Well, it used to make Yein happy.

 

Ignoring the implications of the past tense, Yein straightens his back. "Can I help you?" he hopes his voice conveys just enough indifference and zero of his desire to hug Sungjun.

 

Sungjun's megawatt smile dims a little. "Yeinnie-" He catches himself halfway, and changes course. "Yeah. Can I get a venti brewed coffee with soy milk?"

 

Yein hates how he already started moving before Sungjun had finished ordering. Sungjun's tastes never changed, it seemed. He busies himself with the machine, ignoring how Sungjun leans against the counter and watches him, his phone forgotten.

 

"Hey, Yeinnie," Sungjun starts to speak, but Yein puts his cup down on the counter-top and very purposefully interrupts with, "That'll be seven-ninety."

 

After Sungjun pays, Yein sits back down and opens his laptop, hoping that'll be the end of this ordeal. However, instead of leaving like Yein had hoped he would, Sungjun stays where he is.

 

"How have you been, Yeinnie?" Sungjun asks carefully, and god Yein wishes he would stop calling him that. The nickname brings back too many memories, fond ones of screaming on swingsets and yelling across the school hallway, of curling up on the sofa binge watching Sherlock during stormy nights and failed attempts at baking cookies turning into extremely messy food fights.

 

"Why do you care?" Yein snaps before he can stop himself, wondering if he would even have stopped himself. It's a question he really wants the answer to; as if the answer could patch up two years of distance and difference.

 

"Because you used to be my best friend?" Sungjun is still being cautious, and Yein can tell. He appreciates the effort, but once again the past tense strikes and Yein wants to curl up into a ball on the floor of the cafe.

 

Instead, he steels himself. "Yeah, used to be." He watches Sungjun flinch a little, finds he doesn't really care. "You left, remember? So please, don't pull the best friend card on me."

 

"Fine," Sungjun plays with the rim of his cup, fingernails pressing crescents into the soft paper. "I just wanted to know, okay?"

 

"Well you don't get to know," Yein is aware he's being difficult, but he finds it's worth it to watch Sungjun's smile slip (not really, not at all). "Don't you have places to be instead of here with me? You did two years ago."

 

Yein types in his password without thinking, determined to finish his essay regardless of what Lee Sungjun wanted. He remembers a second too late that his password hasn't changed for two years, and it's Sungjun's birth date.

 

Yein refuses to look up, though he knows Sungjun's eyes are boring into him, knows that the familiar combination of numbers caught his eye and knows that Sungjun _knows_. 

 

After an eternity, Yein finally hears Sungjun say, "See you around, Yeinnie." He doesn't look up until the bell chimes, and only then does he chance a glance up. He sees Sungjun's smile through the window, and wonders why it still makes his heart skip a beat.

 

Sooil comes back five minutes later, cheerful. "What'd I miss?"

 

* * *

 

Yein and Sungjun met when they were six years old. Sungjun had just moved in next door, and the two became friends almost instantly. Their friendship lasted through elementary school and the majority of high school. Yein had always thought they would go to the same university, get an apartment together and (so maybe this part was wishful thinking) start dating.

 

One day halfway through senior year, though, Yein presented as omega. Sungjun, being older by a few months, had presented as alpha. Yein never thought that it would affect their friendship, but Sungjun started to avoid him. He would shy away whenever Yein tried to hug him, then he stopped calling Yein and stopped visiting his house. He ignored Yein in school, choosing to sit across the room in their shared classes and no longer eating lunch with him. Eventually, Yein stopped trying. When he moved to the city for university, he thought he'd finally left Sungjun behind.

 

It seems Sungjun caught up to him, though, and the tables have been turned. Now, no matter how obvious Yein tries to make it seem that he doesn't want to be around Sungjun, the taller would still wave happily at him on campus (he didn't even know Sungjun went to the same university as him. Then again, Yein isn't exactly what one might call a social butterfly). He'd still come into the cafe with that smile, ordering the same thing every time and watching Yein intently while he made the drink. It's gotten to the point where Sooil has started to call Sungjun Yein's admirer. Yein then points out that Sooil's boyfriend Minsoo visits almost every day, to which Sooil cheekily replies that Minsoo  _does_ admire him.

 

Yein groans aloud, burying his face in a pillow. Behind him, he hears his roommate Wooseok snicker.

 

"What's wrong with him?" Jinwook, Wooseok's boyfriend asks from somewhere else in the room.

 

"He saw his old flame from high school and now he's trying to die," Wooseok answers rather dramatically in Yein's opinion, but then again Wooseok is a drama major.

 

"He isn't my old flame," Yein corrects, sitting up to give Wooseok a glare. "My ex-best friend," he directs to Jinwook. 

 

Jinwook's features form a knowing expression. "Ah. Is this the fabled Sungjun I've heard so much about?"

 

Wooseok doesn't even flinch at the accusatory gaze Yein gives him. "What? You complain about him so much to me, it's bound to come up in my conversations with Jinnie-hyung."

 

"I'm sure you could've tried harder than that," Yein grumbles.

 

"You'd be surprised how much his mouth runs," Jinwook tells Yein with a small grin.

 

Wooseok turns around to arch an eyebrow at the alpha. "If you're going to talk about my mouth, hyung, I'm sure it's done more interesting things, particularly to you."

 

"Okay, thank you," Yein cuts in, not really needing to know more about Wooseok and Jinwook's sex life than has already been divulged to him by his fellow omega. He watches Jinwook blush and Wooseok lean over to drop a kiss on one of his red cheeks. Yein turns away, refusing to dwell on the sudden ache in his chest.

 

Instead he focuses on a more pressing matter. "The point is, why does the universe hate me so much?"

 

"I don't know, Seon. Maybe the universe is trying to give you a sign to help you along," Wooseok suggests.

 

"With what?" Yein can't help the incredulous note that creeps into his tone.

 

Wooseok rolls his eyes. "You've never had a boyfriend in your life. You're at the age where your heats are starting to get more intense. Lo and behold, the guy you've had a crush on for the majority of your life shows up at your doorstep. Plus, he's pretty hot, judging from all the pictures you've shown me. I'm sure you can put two and two together, pretty boy."

 

Yein thinks that somewhere within that entire monologue, there's the insinuation that Wooseok thinks Yein should let Sungjun... _claim_ him. The thought alone propels him out of his seat, hoping his face isn't too red.

 

"I have to get to the cafe," Yein says quickly, grabbing notes and stuffing them into his backpack. "See you later. Don't have sex on my bed." He all but sprints out, almost slamming the door behind him in his haste.

 

Back in the room, Jinwook looks at Wooseok with an amused expression. "You really think Yein will want to date that Sungjun guy?"

 

Wooseok gets up from his chair, walking across the room to settle himself in Jinwook's lap, fingers threading through the alpha's hair. "Yeah, I do. I've watched him pining for two years, even when I didn't know who he was pining after." Then Wooseok uses his hold on Jinwook's hair to tilt his face up, pressing his lips to the alpha's jawline. "Now let's stop talking about Seon, all right?"

 

Jinwook doesn't argue.

 

* * *

 

Yein is running late to his shift at the cafe. He curses, sparing a glance at his watch as he dashes into the lift in the dorm complex. He jams the close button. If he really sprints all the way (not a very good prospect though), he'll only be fifteen minutes late. He wishes he hadn't pulled an all-nighter to finish his homework and subsequently slept through his alarm.

 

Right before the elevator doors close, however, there's a ding from outside and the doors slowly crawl open again. Yein swallows the very bad word threatening to spill out of his mouth and moves backward to make way for the person.

 

Who, because of course the universe for some reason really hates Seon Yein, happens to be Lee Sungjun.

 

"Oh hey Yeinnie!" Sungjun greets happily. Despite how Yein has tried his utmost to discourage him from calling him by that nickname (he even threatened to punch him once. Sooil came over and chided him for scaring off the customers, while Sungjun just laughed) Sungjun still does it.

 

Yein avoids his gaze and presses the close button again, willing the elevator to move faster so he could keep ignoring Sungjun. Naturally, such a situation does not occur. In fact, just two levels down, the elevator lets out a dangerous creak and then comes to a complete, screeching stop.

 

Yein doesn't dare move, until he hears the intercom hum to life. A robotic voice informs them that the power has gone out and it would take at least half an hour for the backup generator to start supplying power.

 

Yein really swears at that point, cursing his luck and his life and the universe in general.

 

"Hey, hey," Sungjun reaches out to him while he's muttering angrily about shitty systems and how Sooil is going to make him work overtime. "It's okay."

 

Yein turns to fix him with the deadliest glare he can manage. "And of course I'd be stuck in here with you out of the hundreds of other people in this goddamn campus! You, Lee Sungjun, you're too fucking tall and your smile is too fucking pretty and why won't you just leave me alone!"

 

Sungjun just stares at him after that outburst, mouth wide open. Yein stares back, not really knowing what to say either. Then Sungjun opens his arms, and before Yein can do anything, wraps them around the omega.

 

Yein freezes for a few moments, acutely aware of the warmth of Sungjun's chest against his back, his skin on fire where the alpha touches him. He's rather ashamed to admit that if not for Sungjun's arms around him (and his mind is having a civil war on that regard, one half screaming at him to get away and the other half telling him to get closer) he probably would've fallen in a heap on the elevator floor, his knees turned to jelly. 

 

"Yeinnie," Sungjun murmurs into his ear, and fuck Yein feels his husky voice strike chords inside him, vibrating through his whole body. "Are you gonna leave me hanging?"

 

Deciding to indulge himself at least once, Yein carefully wraps his arms around Sungjun's waist. Almost naturally, he tucks his head under Sungjun's chin, fitting perfectly. Yein resists the urge to pull Sungjun closer. It's been years since he last hugged Sungjun like this, but he's still of the opinion that hugging Sungjun is the best feeling. It might have something to do with their height difference.

 

Yein allows himself a few minutes of comfort, before pulling away as far as he can, retreating to the other end of the elevator. He can feel his heart beating too fast, knows his breathing is erratic and that Sungjun can hear him. He needs to calm down. The scent of alpha is too strong.

 

"Feel better?" Sungjun is seemingly unbothered. He leans against the opposite wall, crossing his arms across his chest. 

 

"Yes," Yein breathes out, steadying himself. He's fine.

 

Sungjun nods simply. There's silence for another few minutes, before Sungjun speaks again. His voice is softer, no longer having the rough, husky edge to it. It's more of a drawl.

 

"I missed you."

 

Yein wants to remind him that he was the one who left, but his brain is still a little frazzled (Sungjun gives great hugs) and he can't seem to speak. Sungjun apparently picks up on this, because he starts talking again, faster this time.

 

"Look, I know I made a mistake in high school, I shouldn't have just ditched you like that. You-you mean a lot to me, okay? You were my best friend and I-"

 

"Was it because I presented as omega?" Yein interrupts, because he really has to know.

 

Sungjun looks at him for a long moment. "Yes, it was because you're an omega." He says simply.

 

Yein exhales a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. In this society, he's always known that there's been some prejudice against omegas, people who deemed them lesser beings than alphas or betas, or saw them only as objects to achieve gratification. He's known it for so long, but he never expected Sungjun to be one of those people.

 

"It was because you presented as omega and I, being a young impressionable alpha with little to no self-control, thought it would be better if I stopped being around you and your scent," Sungjun continues, and Yein's mouth drops open in shock.

 

So all this time he spent wondering if Sungjun didn't want to be friends with an omega because he thought they weren't good enough... it was only because Yein's scent turned him on. Yein giggles at the thought, feeling light-headed.

 

Sungjun's mouth twists into a good-natured smile. "Are you laughing at me? I was trying to protect you!"

 

"You ignored me because you couldn't control your damn hormones? I hate you," Yein snorts, trying not to burst out laughing. He sees Sungjun's mouth twitching, however, and catches his eyes before they're both doubled up in laughter.

 

"Guess that was pretty stupid, huh," Sungjun grins. 

 

"You're pretty stupid," Yein grins back.

 

"Am I forgiven yet?" the alpha gives him a hopeful look, eyes shining, and how can Yein refuse that?

 

"Maybe. You dork."

 

* * *

 

Once, when they were sixteen, Yein and Sungjun kissed.

 

It wasn't really a fancy affair, just a drunken game of Spin the Bottle at one of the many high school parties they attended together. Yein doesn't even remember who threw the party, or who else was present. He only remembers the feel of Sungjun's lips against his, how soft they were and how he tasted like strawberries.

 

He remembers how it was his first kiss, and how he'd thought it was the most perfect one he could ever have asked for.

 

And how after that, Yein never had another kiss with anyone else.

 

* * *

 

 

So yeah. Somehow Yein and Sungjun fall back into the best friend routine they had two years before. Sungjun still visits the cafe, but this time Yein doesn't avoid his eyes. This time Yein reciprocates Sungjun's attempts at initiating conversation. And this time, just like he had in high school, Yein finds himself falling.

 

He tries not to think about it. After all, he's just gotten his best friend back after a bout of utter idiocy, and as loathe as he had been to admit it, Yein really missed Sungjun. And his hugs.

 

Sungjun takes to waiting at the cafe for Yein to finish his shift, if he has no other classes that day. When Yein knocks off and removes his apron, Sungjun will either walk him to his lecture or back to his dorm. He gets to know Wooseok like this, with the other omega practically pouncing on him curiously when Yein opened the door the first time.

 

One time, Yein covers for one of his coworkers, and his shift runs till late. Sungjun sits at one of the tables, coffee cup empty as he works through a pile of homework ("I study business," Sungjun tells him when he asks. Yein has to laugh at the contrast in their majors) until Yein locks up the cafe. They're outside on the side walk when Sungjun suddenly shrugs his hoodie off and hands it to Yein. "Here. It's cold out." 

 

Yein raises an eyebrow. "Precisely. Which is why you need your hoodie too."

 

"Why are you always fighting me, Yeinnie?" Sungjun whines playfully. "Just take it."

 

"Fine," Yein accepts the hoodie and pulls it over his head. The sleeves are too long and cover his hands. 

 

"Look, sweater paws," Sungjun tugs at one of the sleeves. "Cute."

 

Yein ignores the way his face flushes at that. Cute. Sungjun thinks he's cute.

 

"Now come on, Wooseok isn't gonna wait up forever," Sungjun starts walking in the direction of Yein's dorm. The omega realizes that he's memorized the route, and god if that isn't the most adorable, boyfriend-y thing.

 

However, it's nearing 11pm and it really is cold out. "You should just head home," Yein suggests. "Don't you have class in the morning?"

 

Sungjun nods his head, swinging his long arms. "But I can't just let you walk alone. It's late. Who knows what kind of people are out here at this hour?"

 

Yein rolls his eyes. "It's literally a ten minute walk." No matter how hard he tries to persuade Sungjun, the alpha doesn't budge.

 

"Hurry up, shorty. I don't want to have to carry a Yein-sicle," Sungjun calls behind him, starting off along the pavement.

 

Yein has to run to catch up. "I'm wearing your hoodie. You're the one who's gonna freeze."

 

"Hmm, true," Sungjun doesn't stop walking. Instead, he turns his head a little to wink at Yein. "You know what we should do to conserve body heat?" Before Yein can reply, Sungjun flings his arm across Yein's shoulders and pulls him in, pressing against his side.

 

Yein's arm snakes around Sungjun's waist of its own accord, his head leaning against Sungjun's shoulder. It strikes him how couple-y this looks, even though him and Sungjun are most decidedly not a couple.

 

They're back at his dorm before he even realizes it. Sungjun steps back, allowing Yein to dig out his key and fit it into the lock. He waits till Yein steps inside before waving, a small smile on his face. 

 

"See you, Yeinnie."

 

Yein watches him turn and head off down the corridor. He knows that Sungjun lives in an apartment at least a fifteen minute walk away. He also knows that Sungjun's backpack has all the things he needs for his lecture tomorrow morning, plus a spare change of clothes that Sungjun always carries around, and that said lecture is taking place in a lecture hall a mere three minutes away from Yein's dorm.

 

"Wait!"

 

Sungjun stills, turning around with a question in his eyes.

 

Yein swallows thickly, wondering what he's doing. "Stay here."

 

Of course, the alpha says no. He doesn't want to bother Yein, he says, and besides Wooseok is home.

 

Yein peeks inside his room. There's a Wooseok-sized lump on his bed, snoring away softly. "He's asleep. And besides, you're warm. And your lecture hall is right here."

 

After some persuading, Sungjun relents and follows Yein into the room, kicking off his sneakers. They duck into the bathroom to brush their teeth, Yein finding a spare toothbrush somewhere in the cupboards.

 

Yein lies down on his bed, suddenly very aware of the fact that it is way too small for two people. He chooses not to think about that, and instead shifts to make space for Sungjun. "Come on. Otherwise there won't be any time to actually sleep."

 

Carefully, Sungjun lies down next to him. He's really long, Yein thinks, then blushes because that was not what he meant.

 

There's at least a five centimeter gap between the two of them, which makes it really hard to drift off to sleep. So Yein (all in the spirit of adequate rest and good health) grabs Sungjun's arm and drapes it over his waist, shimmying closer. He rests his head on Sungjun's chest, feeling the alpha stiffen for a quick second, before relaxing. He's warm and oh-so-comfortable. 

 

Yein could get used to this.

 

* * *

 

Yein wakes up to the sound of a camera shutter going off.

 

He blinks, eyes dragging open blearily and Wooseok's voice invading his senses, cooing, "Aw, look how cute they are."

 

There's a soft chuckle that Yein knows belongs to Jinwook. Yein forces himself to sit up, pulling himself away from the toasty warmth next to him. He glares at the pair as best as he can with sleep-ridden eyes. "Don't you two have better things to do?"

 

"Oh, no, seeing you and Lee Sungjun in bed together is the most interesting thing we've got going for us," Wooseok answers with a smirk. Yein's heart jumps into his throat as he looks to his right.

 

Even in his sleep, Lee Sungjun smiles his beautiful smile. His hair is all mussed up, arms all akimbo. Yein can't help it; he smiles because Sungjun is so damn adorable. Wooseok is probably having a field day.

 

Speaking of which.

 

"We didn't do anything," Yein tells Wooseok and Jinwook, extricating himself from the sheets. He looks around at the clock; it's 8.45am, meaning Sungjun has fifteen minutes to get to class.

 

"I figured. You would've woken me up," Wooseok teases, walking across the room to sit next to Jinwook on his own bed, their fingers intertwining together.

 

Meanwhile, Yein locates Sungjun's backpack and sneakers. He walks over to the other side of his bed, gently shaking Sungjun. "Hey, Junnie. Wake up, you're gonna be late."

 

Sungjun groans and cracks an eye open. "Do I have to go to class?"

 

"Yes, if you want to get that business degree," Yein runs his fingers through Sungjun's hair, "Come on, Junnie."

 

With some coaxing and a small miracle, Yein manages to get Sungjun awake and with brushed teeth by 8.50am, sending him off to class with a Pop Tart in hand and promising to provide him caffeine at the cafe later.

 

"See ya, Yeinnie!" Sungjun takes off down the hallway, winding through the crowds of students all stumbling out for their first class too.

 

Yein smiles in spite of himself. He's feeling oddly domestic today. It's a good feeling. 

 

He turns around and finds Jinwook and Wooseok with twin knowing smirks on their faces. "Junnie?" Wooseok arches a brow.

 

"Not a word."

 

* * *

 

Yein wakes up one day feeling feverish. His throat's all closed up, and his head is pounding. He knows what this means.

 

Wooseok takes one sniff of the air and understands, tossing Yein some cold medicine (it helps, a little) and instructing him to come home immediately if he feels uneasy. It's easier for Wooseok to deal with, because he has Jinwook, but Yein hasn't had anyone to help him since he presented.

 

Yein goes to class feeling dizzy and perpetually out of breath, even though he hasn't done any running the whole day. He makes it through okay, before heading to the cafe after his last lecture for his shift.

 

Sooil is there too, but he thankfully doesn't seem to notice Yein's problem. This probably means Yein's got another day, two at most, before the brunt of the heat really begins to set in.

 

He's just thanking his lucky stars for this when the bell chimes and Sungjun walks in. In retrospect, Yein should've expected him. He always comes at this time, right when he knows Yein's on duty.

 

And staring at him now, biting his lower lip in concentration while his brow furrows in the cutest fashion, with the scent of alpha washing over him, Yein feels every omega instinct in him begin to tingle and _react_.

 

He doesn't stick around, because if he has to face Sungjun head on, he doesn't know just what he might do. Instead he ducks into the back room, where he leans against a stack of cardboard boxes and tries to control his body's irrational reaction. He's been around plenty of alphas today and they've never made him lose his control like this. 

 

"Yein?" Sooil sticks his head into the back room, gaze inquisitive. "What's up?"

 

"Nothing," Yein breathes in and out slowly. "Just... can you handle Sungjun for me today?"

 

Sooil looks confused, but nods, padding back out. Yein wonders if he can't smell the overpowering scent, or if he's just so used to Minsoo's that it doesn't faze him, or if it's just Yein who can tell.

 

Yein sinks onto the ground, leaning back on the wall behind him. He tries to get it together, knowing he still has an hour on the shift. Maybe if Sungjun left...

 

"Yeinnie?"

 

Speak of the devil, of course.

 

Sungjun opens the door to the back room and steps him. Immediately, Yein's senses are overwhelmed by his scent. He clenches his fist, trying to ignore the wave of pure  _alpha_ that washes over him, inciting the heat inside him to burn even hotter.

 

"Are you okay? Sooil said that you might be sick," Sungjun worries, kneeling next to him. He puts a hand on Yein's forehead, trying to see if he's running a fever. "Come on, we're getting you back to your dorm."

 

Yein doesn't really have the energy to reject that, so he allows Sungjun to help him up, wrapping a protective arm around him. The omega inside Yein is trembling, ready to pounce if it wasn't for Yein fighting it. His control slips as he turns his head and finds Sungjun watching him in concern.

 

"Yeinnie."

 

Yein kisses him.

 

Sungjun jerks back, shocked. "Yein-" His eyes suddenly blow wide open, his pupils becoming dilated. He seems to have finally caught onto the scent surrounding Yein, and the implications of that scent. He makes to step away, but Yein sees his arms shaking with the effort.

 

"Junnie," Yein gasps because that's it, that's the final breaking point and Yein feels the omega inside him roar, the sensation making his head spin. "Junnie,  _please."_

 

"Fuck," Sungjun curses, tearing his eyes away from Yein. "Fuck, Yeinnie-I'm gonna call Wooseok. He-he'll take you back. I-I'm sorry, I can't think straight."

 

Yein steps forward, one hand going to the nape of Sungjun's neck to pull him down. "What if I don't want you to think straight?" He can see the undisguised want on Sungjun's face, the way the alpha is all tense and emitting the kinds of pheromones that make Yein's body sing.

 

Sungjun doesn't reply. He just takes one careful step away from Yein and inhales.

 

And it's then that Yein realizes, this is what Sungjun had been talking about, why he decided not to hang around Yein anymore in high school. It isn't because he doesn't want Yein; it's because he doesn't want Yein to regret. And Yein also realizes, right then, that he'll only regret it if it isn't Sungjun.

 

"Sungjun," Yein says, and the call of his name makes the alpha glance over at him. "It-it has to be you."

 

Sungjun's eyes go wide, teeth biting into his bottom lip. "Are you sure?" He knows exactly what that means.

 

Yein nods. Sungjun nods back. And then Yein throws himself at Sungjun.

 

* * *

 

Through some miraculous intervention of fate, they make it back to Sungjun's apartment without attracting too much attention. Yein keeps himself under control until they get into the elevator. Then, in that enclosed space with all the alpha pheromones surrounding him, Yein loses it. 

 

He presses his lips to Sungjun's, his hips jerking forward against the alpha's. Sungjun makes a low sound (Yein can't tell if it's of protest or want), pulling away far too quickly for Yein's liking. "S-save it for later," he's breathless and flushed red. It makes Yein want him all the more, and he doesn't want to wait.

 

As the elevator comes to a stop and the doors slide open, Sungjun has to manhandle Yein out of the elevator, the omega starting to rut shamelessly against his leg. 

 

"Fuck, Yeinnie, stop," Sungjun tells him, trying to punch in the passcode for his apartment. Yein's lips attach themselves to Sungjun's neck, and the taller gets the passcode wrong twice before getting the door open.

 

Yein doesn't bother with any semblance of control once the door slides shut behind them. He pushes Sungjun against the closest wall and leans up to kiss him, his hips rocking against Sungjun's crotch. He protests, but Yein isn't listening. He makes quick work of Sungjun's hoodie, tugging it off and tossing it somewhere further into the apartment. He pulls his own shirt off, and is starting to work on Sungjun's jeans, when the alpha suddenly grabs both his wrists and flips him around, slamming him into the wall.

 

"Yeinnie," Sungjun stares at him, making sure to enunciate every single syllable clearly. Yein's cock aches. "Slow down. I'm not going to fuck you against the wall."

 

Yein makes a small whine at that, hips arching upward, but Sungjun just tightens his grip on his wrists. "Stop," his voice is deep and commandeering, making Yein pause.

 

"S-sorry," Yein forces himself to calm down a little to regain his sense of state. "I got a little too carried away."

 

"You don't have to apologize to me," Sungjun grins, wrapping his arms around Yein's waist and lifting him up. Yein squeaks, his hands on Sungjun's shoulders and his legs around his waist, as Sungjun carries him easily down the hallway and through an open door. Yein feels his back hit soft cotton as Sungjun sets him down on the bed, straddling his hips.

 

"Now, just stay here and let me take care of you, okay baby?" Sungjun mouths at Yein's jawline, kissing a trail down to his chin. Yein feels his body react at the pet name, is acutely aware of the slick dripping out of him, and he nods.

 

"Good boy," Sungjun murmurs, his lips trailing down Yein's neck, stopping to suck at a particular spot. Yein's hips cant upwards of their own accord, brushing his crotch against Sungjun's, but the alpha doesn't stop him this time. Instead, he thrusts back against Yein, causing a soft moan to spill out of the omega's mouth. 

 

"Louder, baby, you can do better than that," there's a teasing glint in Sungjun's eyes as he pulls away from Yein, reaching down to undo his jeans. Yein finds himself staring as Sungjun kicks off his jeans and underwear, as his hand almost unconsciously reaches for the alpha's cock.

 

Sungjun lets him, as he works on getting Yein's jeans off. Yein wraps his hand around Sungjun's cock, relishing in the way his breathing gets just a little more ragged. A wave of heat overwhelms Yein, and he tries to guide Sungjun to his entrance.

 

The alpha stops him, an admonishing look on his face. "A little too eager, are we? Do I need to tie you up, baby?"

 

As he speaks, his hand drops to Yein's own cock, running from tip to base. Yein almost cries, a choked moan ripping itself from his throat. He stares up at Sungjun, eyes heavy with desire, and Sungjun grins.

 

"Mm, maybe next time," Sungjun muses, letting his fingers fall from his cock to circle around his entrance. He pushes one finger into Yein, then two, the slick making the intrusion easy.

 

Yein gasps, whimpering, "Junnie, please-" He doesn't even know what he's begging for, doesn't even know what he wants, except for Sungjun, just Sungjun.

 

Said alpha just hums, adding another finger and then another into Yein. Yein moans, hips fucking down onto Sungjun's fingers.

 

"You look so good like this, baby," Sungjun kisses up Yein's neck, pausing to whisper into his ear. "All wet and ready for me, stretched around my fingers, you're so good for me."

 

Yein moans at that, because of course Sungjun is the only person in the damn world who's figured out that Yein has a praise kink.

 

The omega pants, as Sungjun begins moving his fingers, keeping his thrusts shallow. The intrusion hurts, but in such a good way that Yein can't complain, especially when one of his fingers brushes against the particularly sensitive spot inside him, eliciting a whimper out of him.

 

Sungjun switches to two fingers, but keeps them brushing up against Yein's sweet spot on every thrust in. When Sungjun wraps his other hand around Yein's cock, pumping slowly, Yein is reduced to a moaning mess, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes.

 

"Fuck,  _fuck_ Sungjun," he chants, as he gets closer and closer to his peak. When Sungjun leans down, presses a kiss to the corner of his lips and mutters, "You're so beautiful, baby, come for me," Yein feels himself fall off the edge.

 

He comes with a long groan of Sungjun's name, eyes squeezed shut as he clenches around Sungjun's fingers. He doesn't open them for a few minutes, after which he does so only to see Sungjun quirk his eyebrows at him teasingly, "Good?"

 

Sungjun is so  _fucking ridiculously_ good-looking, that Yein wants to cry.

 

"Of course, idiot," Yein mumbles, reaching for Sungjun's shoulders so he can kiss him. Sungjun shies away, and Yein is left wondering for a few seconds before the alpha wraps his lips around Yein's still-hard cock.

 

Yein's body jerks in surprise as he feels Sungjun's tongue lap at the head of his cock, licking up all the leftover fluid. Sungjun doesn't stop there, though. He hollows his cheeks, and forces his head down further, until Yein can feel his dick touch the back of his throat.

 

He can't stop himself from bucking up, which makes Sungjun gag before pulling off him. There's a small, dangerous smile on his face, so unlike his other cheerful smile. "Baby," Sungjun says slowly, making eye contact with him, "Didn't I tell you to stay still and let me take care of you?"

 

Yein nods quickly, his heart beating way too fast that is probably healthy. "I'm sorry." Fuck, his body likes this, doesn't it. That betrayer.

 

"You don't have to apologize to me," Sungjun repeats, and then he's kissing Yein hard, almost bruising, and the omega can taste himself on Sungjun's tongue, sending another shiver wracking through his body. When Sungjun pulls away, far too soon for Yein's liking, he's smirking, "Now, are you going to try that again?"

 

"No," Yein answers immediately, his cock hard and aching, the heat rising within him once again. He doesn't know what it is about Sungjun that makes him want more, and more, and more until he's full to the bursting.

 

"Good boy," Sungjun's smile grows wider, and every cell in Yein's body sings at the praise.

 

Sungjun goes back to taking Yein into his mouth, sucking lightly as his fingers move to tease at his entrance. Already sensitive from his previous sensory overload, Yein comes within minutes, spilling down Sungjun's throat. He watches the alpha swallow around his cock, feels the heat within him quell for a moment.

 

Sungjun pulls away and wipes at his mouth, leaning in to press another kiss to Yein's lips. His crotch presses into Yein's thigh, and the omega realizes with a jolt that he's so hard.

 

At his most primal level, Yein is an omega, and no matter how good and satisfactory getting off on Sungjun's fingers or mouth was, it would never beat having an actual alpha cock in him. The thought alone makes him keen, slick spilling out of him.

 

"What is it, baby?" Sungjun mumbles against his lips, "Tell me what you want. If you're good, I'll give it to you."

 

Yein feels himself harden at the words, despite having gotten off just minutes ago. He blames the heat, and Sungjun's fucking perfect way with words.

 

"Junnie, please..." Yein swallows, the noises stuck in his throat, "Please fuck me."

 

Sungjun grins, and Yein feels it. "Mm. Get that condom from the bedside table for me, baby."

 

Yein scrambles to comply, though it's a little tough with Sungjun still insistently kissing at his lips and his cheek. He gets it though, and quickly rips it open, looking to Sungjun. He's aware his eyes are shining with desire, doesn't really care.

 

"If you can put it on me without using your hands, I'll fuck you till you can't walk straight," Sungjun promises, a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

 

Yein wants that,  _so_ much he can barely think properly. He's never done this before, but he's sure as hell willing to try in exchange for that promise.

 

So he places the condom in his mouth, the tip between his teeth and his mouth forming the shape of an O. He leans down, positioning the condom over Sungjun's dick, and then moves his head down, his lips working carefully. He hears Sungjun groan deep in his throat when he gets the condom on perfectly, making sure to scrape the underside of Sungjun's length with his tongue as he comes back up.

 

Yein smiles victoriously at the alpha, who's staring at him, pupils blown wide with lust. "Can you fuck me now?" Yein asks, blinking innocently.

 

Sungjun responds with a vigor that Yein wasn't expecting at all. He shoves Yein down onto the mattress, hands gripping his hips as he aligns him with Yein's entrance and thrusts in. Within a couple of strokes, he's buried inside Yein, the omega whimpering his name.

 

"You're so good, baby, you're doing so good," Sungjun murmurs huskily, teeth tugging at Yein's lip. "You feel so good, tight and hot around my cock. Fuck, you're taking me so well."

 

Yein's body is practically buzzing at the praise. He lets out a moan, clenching around Sungjun. The alpha's response is to pull out and fuck back into him, making each thrust slow and deep.

 

"Sungjun, Sungjun, fuck me," Yein whimpers, his body trembling as Sungjun strokes past his sweet spot.

 

"Want me to go faster, baby?" Sungjun lifts his hand to brush some of Yein's hair out of his eyes, the gesture affectionate. When Yein nods furiously, a lazy smile spreads across Sungjun's face. "Touch yourself for me, Yeinnie."

 

The omega doesn't need to be told twice, his hand going straight to his cock. Sungjun starts to match his pace to Yein's, timing each thrust with a stroke of Yein's hand down his cock. As Sungjun starts to speed up, Yein feels something start to brush against his rim every time Sungjun thrusts in. He moans at the thought of being knotted, his hand instinctively starting to quicken the pace.

 

The sensations are too much for Yein's already oversensitive body, and this combined with the fact that Sungjun's knot is huge as fuck and feels so incredibly good inside him, brushing his sweet spot every single time, has Yein coming in a matter of minutes. Above him, the alpha tenses, his eyes falling shut as he lets himself go, spilling into the condom. 

 

There's silence for the next few minutes, both of them trying to even out their breathing.

 

"So," Sungjun finally speaks as he lets himself fall next to Yein on the bed. He reaches out, drapes an arm over Yein's hip and tugs him closer. "Look who has a thing for being praised."

 

Yein flushes a deep shade of red. Trust Sungjun's first words in the afterglow to be those.

 

"Shut up, idiot."

 

Sungjun shifts on purpose, pressing his cock deeper into Yein. The omega hisses as Sungjun's knot grazes the little bundle of nerves inside him. "What was that?"

 

"Nothing," Yein huffs, ignoring the way Sungjun's chest rumbles with his laughter behind him.

 

There's silence for a few more minutes, until Yein's certain that Sungjun's fallen asleep. That is, until he brushes his hand across the nape of Yein's neck and mumbles, "Love you, Yeinnie."

 

Yein could sing. "Love you too."

 

* * *

 

 

Yein goes home three days later to find Wooseok grinning madly as he tells Jinwook that he won.

 

"What did you bet on?" Yein asks suspiciously.

 

"I said you'd end up in Lee Sungjun's bed sooner or later. Jinnie said you wouldn't," Wooseok practically cackles with glee. "Now, pay up Jinnie?"

 

The older alpha sighs, side eyeing his boyfriend. "You want me to pay up now? In front of Yein?"

 

Wooseok frowns. "Are you trying to worm your way out of it?"

 

"Do I want to know what you're talking about?" Yein poses the question dryly. Jinwook shakes his head furtively.

 

Wooseok just laughs. "Jin-hyung owes me a blowjob. So really, thank you Seon."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally done with this I thought I'd die before I finished.


End file.
